1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a kitchen accessory, especially noodle serving utensil/fork, and also serving as a whipping utensil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of a fork when eating spaghetti requires a spinning motion to wind the spaghetti around the fork. Use of a fork requires several spins for the noodle to attach to the fork. These motions are difficult, because the existing forks are flat and have a single row of tines. Most of the time the noodles will fall from the fork. Most Italian restaurants provide their customer bibs to protect their clothes from spaghetti noodle and sauce stains. Reducing the number of rotations and grabbing more noodles at the same time on the fork will eliminate the mess and would save time.
Often, a fork is used to whip eggs, gravies, etc. Most forks are flat and not as well suited as the common kitchen whip. No prior art is available that meets this serving utensil/whip/fork combination, which has a rounded whipping/serving end.
Most conventional whips are made of a series of wires shaped in independent closed loops which cannot be used as a grabbing utensil and are difficult to clean between the crossed loops. Also, these wire loops are not flexible enough to access hard to reach corners.
There remains a need for an improved, versatile utensil that can be used for multiple functions such as whipping, mixing, serving, etc. Also, the utensil should be inexpensive, simple to operate, durable, efficient in performing the above mentioned functions, and easy to clean.